The subject matter discussed in this section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in this section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in this section or associated with the subject matter provided as background should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in this section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves can also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
Conventional motion capture approaches rely on markers or sensors worn by the subject while executing activities and/or on the strategic placement of numerous bulky and/or complex equipment in specialized and rigid environments to capture subject movements. Unfortunately, user interfaces for motion capture systems are unavailable. Conventional approaches have resulted in cumbersome to use devices and/or unsatisfactory experiences. In addition, such systems and expensive to construct and markers or sensors worn by the subject can be cumbersome and interfere with the subject's natural movement. Further, systems involving large numbers of cameras tend not to operate in real time, due to the volume of data that needs to be analyzed and correlated. Such considerations have limited the deployment and use of motion capture technology.
Consequently, there is a need for providing the ability to view and/or interact with the real world when using virtual reality capable devices (e.g., wearable or otherwise having greater portability) by capturing the motion of objects in real time without fixed or difficult to configure sensors or markers.